Five Nights at Freddy's: The Fan Fiction Musical
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Mark is the newest night guard for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Along the way, he discovers that at night, Freddy and his fellow animatronics can be a bit active and along the way, he meets a young woman named Charlotte who is trapped in the pizzeria until she finds true love.
1. Night One

**A/N: Based on an RP with a dear friend of mine based on a YouTube video we saw of the Five Nights at Freddy's Musical with Markiplier. We only own our OC's, please Read & Review!**

* * *

The atmosphere was tense in the pizzeria. In one of the hidden rooms a girl sat, her arms wrapped around her legs. Her face was buried into her knees and she seemed quite weather-beaten. Her blonde hair hung messily around her neck and shoulders. Her face lifted up as she heard a voice, a new one, entering the place. Her electric blue eyes were wide and almost fearful. Four animatronics; a brown bear, a purple rabbit, a yellow chicken and a human-like animatronic, stood on the stage, stock still. It was almost midnight.

There was a youngish man with stubble on his face, but he wore glasses which pronounced his brown eyes, he wore his uniform of a blue jacket and cap as he was on his way to his night shift until it would be 6:00 in the morning and the morning guy would take over. He was sure this was going to be a breeze and nothing at all to worry about, the easiest job in the world. The phone rang as soon as he entered the office. The girl was nervous but she was also curious and found herself moving towards the office. Ever since she had been trapped in the diner, she had spent most her time hiding from the animatronics. The man pushed the button to take the call as he then sat down to begin his shift, though he tuned out most of what was being said to him.

 ** _"Hello? Hello, Hello! Hi, I'm Phone Guy, pleasure to meet you! I'd like to leave a few quick words; Freddy's friends can be a bit active."_ ** The phone guy said.

The girl snuck to one of the office doors and looked at the man.

"Blah, blah, blah, that's completely absurd..." the man shrugged as he leaned back in his chair and shook his head and he decided to do a quick check on the animatronics known as Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Carrie the Cutie, who oddly enough, looked like she was dressed to go to a funeral as she wore a black dress with white fringe and her ebony hair covered one of her eyes and she had a purple bow with a skull in the middle of it.

 ** _"Don't worry though, they only want to say hi."_ ** the Phone Guy continued though he wasn't heard over the man's words.

* * *

"Bonnie, Freddy, Carrie, let's get ready!" Chica the Chicken said happily.

The girl, Charlotte, looked at the man curiously.

"Midnight already?" Freddy asked.

"Time to play." Bonnie grinned excitedly.

Chica smiled too. Charlotte gave a quiet gasp and looked nervously down the hall and then back into the office.

"Hey, I heard they hired a new guy!" Freddy then beamed.

"And it's his first day!" Carrie added as she had a smile that looked rather vicious if looked at the wrong way.

"Try out all the cameras to see what they do..." Charlotte said quietly, but her way of offering help.

Chica and Bonnie stayed on the stage with Freddy and Carrie.

* * *

The youngish man seemed to hum the same thing to himself, doing just that as he took out what looked to be a laptop camera.. "Let's check the animatronics, did one of them just move?" he then wondered before he tried to tell himself he was just seeing things. "Don't be dumb, that's insane, look, they're standing all the same!"

Bonnie turned his head to the camera, looking curious. Chica stayed still mostly. Charlotte looked down the hall and back into the office. She gently knocked on the wall, enough for him to hear and not to scare him.

The man let out a small yelp and turned to the direction of the knocking. "Who is it...?" he then asked, trying to keep his cool.

"A-Are you the Night Guard?" Charlotte asked quietly, her eyes big and blue, a nervous look on her face.

"That's me," the man nodded, then looked curious. "Wait, why are you out here so late? They closed hours ago!"

"I've been here, for months... The owner said I couldn't leave unless someone finds me and loves me, or he'll get me," Charlotte said quietly. She then looked a little shy. "May I join you in the office?" she whispered. "And look at the camera, Bonnie's staring right at it by now." she then suggested softly.

Bonnie was still looking.

"Um... Sure..." the guard replied as he was shocked by that story line, but he accepted her offer as he felt spooked as Bonnie stared right at him.

The camera then frizzed out and only showed static for a short moment.

* * *

"Bonnie!" Carrie gently scolded the purple bunny.

Charlotte entered the room and stood nervously by the desk.

Bonnie, who had moved close to the camera, pushed it up. "Sorry..." he said quietly. He then pushed it up to fix it, and stared into it.

"My name's Mark." the guard gave out his name before screaming once the camera was back in place and Bonnie was inches away from the screen which overwhelmed the animatronics.

"Charlotte." Charlotte introduced herself and then screamed before going to hide under the desk.

"What's that sound?" Bonnie asked.

"Seems to be screaming." Chica added.

"Everything seems slightly strange." Freddy commented.

"Let's say hi, he seems a bit jumpy!" Carrie suggested.

* * *

"How did these cameras change?!" Mark panicked.

Chica, Bonnie and the other two animatronics walked down the way towards the office.

"They're heading here to eat us!" Charlotte whimpered, scared.

"Or maybe they'll stuff us inside a Fazbear suit!" Mark felt just as scared before setting up the security. "Seal the doors and hit the lights!"

"Hey, New Guy, are you all right?" Freddy asked as he came to the glass with Carrie.

"Go away! Leave us be!" Charlotte exclaimed in fear.

Bonnie and Chica were waiting by the door.

"Don't be scared, it's only me and Carrie!" Freddy replied before ducking down with Carrie to Bonnie and Chica.

Mark held Charlotte in protection as he feared the worse of what now felt like a haunting experience.

"What do we do now?" Carrie pouted.

Charlotte looked surprised as he held her. She didn't pull away though.

"Maybe we should leave them a note." Chica said.

Mark looked down to Charlotte, he didn't expect himself to do that, but he smiled sheepishly as he hoped she didn't think he was trying to be frisky. Freddy and Carrie drew up a note with the beloved bear mascot and they slid the paper under the door to settle down 'their new friend'. Charlotte smiled softly back, her cheeks pink. She then noticed the note and picked it up turning it around so they both could see.

* * *

Mark felt scared which then made him scream again. The note read 'IT'S ME' in red letters which made it seem rather threatening. Charlotte screamed too and dropped the drawing.

"Oh, I think he's in trouble." Carrie pouted.

Chica ran to get Foxy. "Foxy are you there? The new guy's trapped inside with a girl" she told the fox animatronic.

Foxy joined the group and tried banging down the door.

"They're breaking down the door!" Mark panicked as he clutched behind the chair with Charlotte.

The others waited as Foxy tried to break down the door as the new guy sounded utterly scared of the situation.

"He sounds so terrified!" Chica gasped.

Charlotte closed her eyes in fear. Foxy moved and went to get to them in the vents.

"Hold on, Foxy's come to get you!" Freddy told Mark to reassure him that this was fine, despite the creepy atmosphere.

"Is that something in the vent?!" Mark asked in fear before cringing in slight disgust. "Why's it smell like blood and mucus?!"

"That's our natural scent!" Bonnie grinned.

"Hey!" Freddy pouted at what Bonnie said.

"We need a disguise to hide in, a mask or a head!" Charlotte told Mark.

Mark thought that was a great idea as he rolled out the duct tape so they could wear masks to pretend to be like the 'evil characters' on the outside.

"Hey, Chica, check the kitchen," Carrie suggested. "I think that camera's dead!"

Chica nodded and went off.

* * *

While they discussed this, Charlotte taped on a Mangle mask, which looked like a female version of Foxy. "Don't Blink, Don't Breathe, Don't Move..." she warned Mark half-singing, her eyes wide behind the mask. She had handed Mark a Golden Freddy mask.

Foxy came crawling down the vent. Mark wore his mask as he stood nervously with Charlotte, telling himself the same thing. Foxy came out of the vent and looked around before making a load of excited noises. He couldn't believe his luck, a vixen right in the restaurant. He went up to her and started to nuzzle up to her. Charlotte was tense, her eyes wide, trying hard not to move too much. Mark knew he just met Charlotte, but he thought she was very beautiful and he could make her happy, so he was slightly jealous of Foxy's wooing and cooing to the 'white fox'. It was soon over until a camera was disabled, no one could see anything through it, but you could still hear people talking.

Chica seemed to crash into something in the kitchen. "Sorry!" she exclaimed. "Carrie, you were right, the camera's broken." she told Carrie.

Charlotte looked at the screen in shock. Foxy did too.

Mark then looked to Foxy and grabbed him and locked him back into the vent and then sealed the air vent so that couldn't happen again, but it made an alarm go off.

"What're they doing?" Freddy asked.

"Sealing the air vents!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"New Guy, don't, you need fresh air!" Freddy called out.

* * *

Charlotte pulled the mask off, feeling a little loopy already.

"Wow, I'm feeling kinda loopy... At least I don't feel **SCAAAARED!** " Mark said as he then took off his own mask and saw someone jump out at him that made him jump back in fear and the music box was ending.

Charlotte also saw the Golden Freddy and screamed too, falling to just beside the gap in the desk.

"Oh, no, the new guy forgot to wind the music box!" Chica exclaimed.

"Huh? What the heck do we need a music box for?" Mark asked once he saw 'Music Box Ending' on the screen.

"To keep the puppet sleeping!" Charlotte gasped, as she saw the puppet come in. She then grabbed Mark gently, and pushed him into the gap in the desk and then sat just before him making sure he was hidden and protecting him.

"New Guy's using up too much power!" Chica gasped.

Bonnie tapped on the glass. "Open the door!" he exclaimed.

Mark screamed out as he threw papers at the puppet. "Keep that thing away from me!"

Soon enough, the power went out and it was all black which made Mark scream even more.

"He must be scared of the dark!" Carrie pouted.

"Maybe he'll cheer up if you sing him your song." Chica smiled to Freddy.

Freddy agreed to that as he then went to help soothe the poor new guy with his theme song.

Charlotte scooted back a little and accidentally ended up in Mark's lap.

"I wanna go home..." Mark moaned as he turned on a small light and this felt like a nightmare come true.

Charlotte gave Mark a soothing hug.

A light came on for the bear which made Mark and Charlotte look to him. "Hi there, I'm Freddy!~" he began to sing peacefully. "Wanna come and play? I think you're special in your own way!~"

Charlotte whimpered quietly and closed her eyes. They were in trouble now.

"I'd love to sing a song with you~," Freddy continued. "It's my favorite thing to do, 'cuz I love you through and through~"

"Your singing sucks!" Mark groaned out behind his nervousness.

"You creepy bear!" Charlotte added onto the end of Mark's statement.

"Wow, tough crowd." Bonnie remarked.

"It's not working!" Freddy told the others. "Come on, guys, everybody sing along!" he then began to sing his song again and Carrie joined him first.

Soon Bonnie and Chica joined the singing, and Foxy was making unintelligible pirate noises. Charlotte cowered into Mark as the animatronics moved closer as if to hug them or crush them. Mark held Charlotte close as this felt like the end. Charlotte gasped as a purple-colored hand gripped her shoulder, trying to get her and Mark's attention.

* * *

Mark saw that and looked up with a small whimper. "Purple Guy!"

"AJ, I'm AJ." The guy said, putting his hood down so they could see he was only wearing purple clothes.

Charlotte looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Are you here to kill us?" Mark asked as his voice trembled.

It was suddenly bright in the room.

"No... I'm here for the morning shift." AJ told them.

Charlotte scrambled up.

"Morning shift?" Mark asked before looking back to the screen to see that it was 6:00 AM. "It's 6:00 AM! I lived! **I LIVED!** " he then hugged AJ out of victory that he survived through the night.

AJ looked confused.

Charlotte gave a small smile and prepared to walk away. She couldn't leave until she found someone to love her.

"Yep, yep, you did... By the way, did you get so many hours? You're scheduled four more nights this week." AJ told Mark.

"What...?" Mark asked with a slight moan as he seemed to had forgotten about that.

AJ looked at Charlotte. "You do know you're not meant to bring girlfriends, right?" he asked Mark.

Charlotte blinked rapidly three times in a row and blushed slightly.

"Girlfriend...?" Mark asked, then saw Charlotte. "Oh, you're here too, thank goodness!" he then hugged the girl right away in relief.

Charlotte flailed her arms for just a second, but then hugged him back.

AJ rolled his eyes but smiled. "You best get home and rest up for tomorrow." he said.

"Right..." Mark replied. "Erm... See ya." he then left as he didn't seem to let go of Charlotte.

AJ watched them go.


	2. Lazy Morning

Charlotte had to walk with Mark, though she wasn't complaining. Could she finally be able to be free now?

"I'm so glad you're still safe..." Mark said to Charlotte before yawning. "Oh... Excuse me..."

"Well, you protected me too," Charlotte smiled softly. "And maybe when you get home, you should go to bed." she said gently.

"Yeah... Long night, but what about you?" Mark then asked as Charlotte was finally on the outside.

"I don't know..." Charlotte said softly, now in the proper daylight it was shown she was more tired looking and had dark circles under her eyes.

"Hmm... Um... Why don't you stay with me?" Mark offered. "I-I mean, if you have no place else to go."

Charlotte blushed. "Are you sure?" she asked softly.

"I insist," Mark replied. "You helped me out, now it's my turn to help you out, my mother always told me to treat a lady with the best respect."

Charlotte nodded and smiled gently. "Thank you." she said softly.

"My pleasure." Mark smiled back.

Charlotte allowed him to show her to his place.

* * *

Mark smiled as he waited for a bus with Charlotte. The public transport bus came and Mark came onto it with Charlotte, paying for both of them, he just hoped she wouldn't think less of him for using public transportation and not having his own car. Charlotte seemed happy enough, she rested her head on his shoulder as the bus set off. Taking them away from the nightmare they had both faced last night. The bus soon came to Mark's stop and he stopped the bus and walked out with Charlotte to come to a house.

At the sight of the beautiful little one-floor house that Mark lived in, Charlotte smiled. "It's beautiful." she told him.

"Why, thank you," Mark smiled proudly. "Boy, does this place feel a lot like Heaven right now," he then looked down to her. "I even snagged me an angel."

Charlotte blushed and giggled. She took his hand softly and squeezed it gently. Mark smiled as he walked ahead with Charlotte and took out his keys. Charlotte smiled sweetly. She was relieved that she was finally free, and she already adored Mark.

Mark opened the front door. "Honey, I'm home!" he called out jokingly before chuckling to himself. "Oh, I hate to be a pain, but could you please take your shoes off in the house?"

"Sure thing..." Charlotte said, slipping off her shoes as soon as she walked into the house.

"Thank you." Mark smiled at that as he took off his own shoes and walked her inside.

Charlotte looked at Mark. "Could I borrow your shower please?" she asked softly, she hadn't had chance to do much cleaning during her stay.

"Yes, you may," Mark allowed. "Bathroom's down that hall and the second door on the right."

"Thank you." Charlotte said, and kissed him on the cheek before shyly heading off to the bathroom.

Mark smiled sheepishly from the kiss and turned bright red briefly.

Charlotte went for her shower and after she shyly came out in a towel. "Do you have something I can borrow to wear?" she blushed, glad the towel covered the important bits.

Mark removed his jacket and hat to show a white T-Shirt, he then hummed about that and came into his room and opened a drawer to find some clothes for Charlotte to borrow. Charlotte moved to find where Mark was, shy but needing to borrow some clothes. She decided she would find some way to pay him back for all he had done for her.

"This shirt's pretty big for me, but maybe you could have it as pajamas?" Mark suggested as he took out a large shirt that seemed big even for him.

Charlotte looked at the large shirt and smiled shyly. "Thank you." she told him, her tone filled with gratitude.

"You're welcome." Mark smiled back with a nod.

Charlotte gently took the shirt from him, and let her fingers brush over his as she moved the shirt. She couldn't help but shyly look at his muscles.

Mark smiled to Charlotte. "I hope you have a good stay, I know it's not much, but it's home to me."

"It's lovely." Charlotte told him getting slipping the shirt on over her head, glad it came to at least mid-thigh.

"Perfect fit." Mark smiled to that.

Charlotte nodded, smiling. "Sorry for being a pest." she told him softly.

"Nah, you're not a pest, _I'm_ a pest, I mean, no wonder I live alone," Mark joked to put her in a better mood. "I'm real big... And loud."

Charlotte giggled quietly and then wrapped her arms around him. "I like big... and loud~" she smiled up at him.

"Then we should get along great." Mark smiled.

Charlotte nodded and then yawned softly. "Oh, I'm sorry..." she apologized about the yawning.

"It's okay, it's been a long night..." Mark agreed, he then looked to the couch and then to his bed and then finally looked back to Charlotte. "Erm... Why don't you sleep in my bed? You could use it a lot more than me."

"No, I couldn't do that... I'm the one invading your home." Charlotte disagreed gently.

"I insist." Mark replied.

"Well, I insist I don't steal your bed." Charlotte retorted, but trying not to annoy him.

"Well... Okay,... You want the couch then?" Mark then asked.

"Of course, especially since I can't steal your bed." she said softly, with a gentle smile.

"All right, this couch is a lot comfier than it looks, now let's get you a pillow and blanket." Mark then said before going to his closet to take out a spare blanket and carried an extra pillow under his arm as he was going to set up sleeping arrangements for Charlotte.

Charlotte followed him, almost like a duckling. Mark smiled to Charlotte as he set up the couch to comfort so she could sleep pleasantly.

* * *

The sun was almost coming up which made them even more tired.

"Thank you." Charlotte thanked him and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Mark smiled to her and patted her on the head before gently stroking her hair.

Charlotte leaned into his touch and then blushed slightly. "Sleep well." she told him softly. Soon they headed to sleep and slept a little while.

* * *

However, Charlotte woke up from a rather scary nightmare, and she slowly and quietly padded to Mark's bed. She touched his shoulder and gently shook him. "Mark... I had a bad dream... Can I join you?" she half-whispered, her eyes watery from the leftover fear the nightmare had caused.

"Sure, come right in." Mark said with a yawn and he didn't even hesitate as he patted the other side of the bed for her to sleep in.

Charlotte scurried over to the other side and slid into the bed. She moved as close as she could without invading his personal space, but did gently put her hand on his shoulder so she had some contact while she tried to sleep again.

"Night..." Mark yawned loudly as his eyes were heavy and were halfway shut enough as it was as he didn't have his glasses on.

"Night." Charlotte said softly, and fell back to sleep easier than she would have had she been on her own.

Mark smiled as he fell back asleep and made enough room for Charlotte and tried not to hog the covers. Charlotte slept peacefully close to Mark and had a nice rest, rejuvenating her body. Mark smiled in his slumber as he seemed to giggle in his sleep somewhat.


	3. Breakfast with Markimoo

When they next woke, Charlotte opened her eyes and blushed deeply. Somehow Mark had turned over and had his arm around her waist while she was pressed right up to him, her head resting on his chest. She felt comfortable though and didn't want to wake him just yet. Mark smirked as he was sound asleep, he seemed to have rose in his cheeks as well. Charlotte moved just slightly so she could look up at him. Her electric blue eyes were soft and though she wasn't expecting the position she did find it comfortable. His sleeping face looked much younger than his waking one, though she did admit he looked almost godlike when he was awake, like a Greek Adonis. Mark smiled as he was latched onto Charlotte slightly in their sleep.

Charlotte heard the alarm clock go off and then gently brought her hand up and ran it through Mark's hair. "Mark, it's time to wake up." she said softly.

Mark grunted and groaned. "Mommy, I don't wanna go to school, all the other kids tease me, and my brother keeps making me jump off the stairs to show off..."

"It's not school... Come on, wakey, wakey~" Charlotte half hummed half giggled. She gently sat up a little and tried to gently shake him awake.

Mark then groaned and he sat up with a rather loud yawn and stretched himself, which made his arms pop slightly.

Charlotte blinked but blushed with a small, timid smile. "Sorry to wake you." she said softly, unable to stop her eyes glancing to his muscles.

"Oh, that's okay..." Mark smiled back. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you... You kept the nightmares away." she said softly.

"Glad I could help." Mark smiled soothingly.

Charlotte smiled softly, then moved to get out of bed to get dressed. Mark went to his bathroom after he rolled out of bed and shut the door halfway for privacy, obviously. Charlotte got dressed while he was in the bathroom, having her clothes now dry from them being washed while she had had a shower.

* * *

Mark washed his hands after doing his business and then came down to the kitchen to get a quick bite to eat. Charlotte hummed softly as she made her way to the kitchen where Mark was.

Mark then turned his head as Charlotte came. "Ah, I'm glad you came here before I started, um, what do you like to eat?" he then asked so he could get an idea of what to make for them to eat before starting the day.

"I don't mind... Just not pizza..." Charlotte said softly.

"How do you feel about eggs and bacon?" Mark then asked.

"Sounds nice." Charlotte smiled.

Mark smiled back as he began to cook a light breakfast for the two of them. Charlotte looked around until she found the plates and cutlery they would need. Mark hummed a tune to himself as he cooked.

Charlotte hummed too, and caught sight of a sharp knife. She picked it up and watched it glint in the kitchen light. "I wonder..." she said softly, an idea popping up in her mind.

Mark added the salt and pepper after he cracked the eggs. "How do you like your eggs, Charlotte?" he then asked.

"Any way." Charlotte said.

Mark then nodded and decided to just give her sunny side up as that was his own personal preference.

* * *

Charlotte showed him the knife too, but not in a threatening way. "As we have to go back tonight... Why don't we make sure we can defend ourselves?" she asked quietly.

Mark was slightly startled by the knife, but settled down. "It might be a good idea."

Charlotte blushed as she startled him. "Sorry." she said softly.

"That's okay..." Mark chuckled sheepishly. "No harm done."

Charlotte looked a little relieved then.

Mark then went back to cooking and soon finished and served both of them breakfast. "Your meal is served~" he then said before kissing his fingertips like a French chef.

Charlotte giggled. "Merci, Monsieur." she simpered playfully, though she was grateful.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho!" Mark smirked as he gave a stereotypical hearty French laugh.

Charlotte giggled again. Mark and Charlotte then ate their food together.

* * *

After they had eaten, Charlotte was watching Mark search through a closet that hid mostly in the wall.

"No more funny business." Mark said firmly as there was another night to go through at Freddy's.

Charlotte nodded. "Yes." she told him quietly.

They then finished getting ready and returned to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria to do another night on the job. Mark walked with Charlotte as they were now ready for anything as they were going to the second night on the job.


	4. Night Two

"Something here seems foul..." Mark began, intensely serious. "Something here just reeks of blood and suffering..." he then threw off his hat and flashlight as he came into the room with Charlotte behind him.

"Could it be these halls are echoing of death?" Charlotte asked him soft and serious too.

"We'll see..." Mark replied as he grabbed his bag and dumped it to show a bunch of weapons.

Freddy whimpered and shivered as he saw the weapons. So did Chica and Bonnie.

"In all my dreams I see... A maze of halls and bloody walls and countless scrawls reminding me 'IT'S ME'." Charlotte trembled, picking up a machete. She looked at the pictures on the wall and pulled down one of Freddy, who was the ringleader.

"Don't play these games, You've lost your fright!" Mark glared at the crayon drawings made by the kids. "We're armed with more than a light..."

"And we're surviving five nights!" Mark and Charlotte announced together.

Carrie huddled close to Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie as she felt scared.

"No Phones, No Screens, No more..." Charlotte said softly as she looked firmly at the balloon wall.

Chica whimpered quietly.

"Just you and us, a gun or three, and nothing else between us and this door!" Mark glared up and down around the room to make sure they were alone.

"You bring the fur... We'll bring the fight." Charlotte announced. Moving the chair so Mark could sit in it infront of the door.

Bonnie cuddled into Carrie. Chica hugged Carrie too.

"Hey, Foxy, come get a bite!" Mark grinned darkly as he held the weapon secure. "'Cuz we're surviving five nights!"

Carrie huddled up close to her animal friends and Freddy soothed them all the best that he could. Charlotte gently put her hands on Mark's shoulders. A janitor happened to come sweeping by the door, unaware of the danger he would now be in. Mark then heard something or someone coming and shot at the threat.

As the broom fell first and then the man, Charlotte looked at the floor with wide eyes. "He... wasn't Foxy." she said quietly.

The janitor lay on the floor, bleeding.

"Whoops..." Mark said as he looked down to the fallen janitor. This would not look good on his resume.

* * *

About five minutes later, both Charlotte and Mark were handcuffed and led out as the janitor was taken to hospital.

"No, no, no, you don't get it!" Charlotte gasped out as the woman cop pushed her out.

"They're animatronics!" Mark added urgently. "They were stuffed in animal suits and one of them was a little girl! And they're trying to kill everybody!"

Charlotte was pushed into the car first and strapped in.

The man cop pushed Mark into the car. "Uh-huh..." he muttered and put Mark in the car.

Mark sighed as he was taken away with Charlotte, at least they would still be together.

* * *

Chica joined Freddy at the window and was crying a little. "We lose more security guards this way." she said upset.

"I'm gonna miss them so much!" Carrie cried out as well.

The cops drove a little closer to Mark's house, but stopped on the way to the jail to get some donuts and coffee. However, they forgot to lock the doors.

* * *

While they were inside, Charlotte undid Mark's seat-belt, as their hands had been cuffed in front of them while just in the car, then did her own. "Let's go." she said softly.

"Breaking out?" Mark replied. "Bad girl~..." he then purred slightly.

Charlotte blushed but giggled. "Later~" she teased back and winked. She opened her door and slipped out of the car, leaving it open. But did wait for Mark.

Mark did what he could to get out as he kept an eye on the cops at the same time.

* * *

Once they both left the car, Charlotte ran with Mark to his house. She had taken the keys for their cuffs from out of the front and had dropped their cuffs and the keys in a random trashcan on the way. "We'll have to change our looks a little." Charlotte said quietly.

"Right..." Mark agreed. "I can't believe we fled the law like that."

Charlotte nodded. "But we had to, we won't be able to get free of our problems if we were locked up." she said softly.

"You're right..." Mark agreed. "I guess we should change our names too..."

"What will you change yours to?" Charlotte asked him. She picked up Mark's jacket and tossed it so it landed neater on the chair, rather than on the floor.

"Hmm... I'm not sure..." Mark pouted. "How about 'Felix'?"

"It's an okay name... But maybe you could change your last name," Charlotte suggested. She walked up to him and looked at his hair. "Red would suit you." she said softly, running a hand through it.

"I have thought about dying my hair before..." Mark said as he smiled at her gestures.

Charlotte's hand then stopped, resting gently on the back of his neck. "And maybe I'll cut my hair..." she said quietly.

"Oh, but your hair's so lovely the way it is..." Mark pouted before sniffing her golden locks.

Charlotte blushed a little. "It'll grow back." she said softly, toying with the bottom of his hair.

"Well... You do have a good point..." Mark admitted. "It'll be different, but I suppose it'll have to do."

Charlotte smiled softly and bit her lip as she looked up at him. Mark looked to his own hair and imagined himself with a new look as Charlotte had suggested before. Charlotte's eyes lowered from his to his lips, and biting her bottom lip she brought her free hand up to his cheek and caressed it lightly. After all, running from the law was a little exciting.

Mark blushed from that and seemed to kiss her back. "Are you as aroused as I am?" he then smirked slightly while blushing as he felt like he was in the mood as well.

"I think so~" she said softly, but almost a purr. She then put the hand on his cheek to the back of his neck with her other hand and pulled herself close to him to kiss him a bit more passionately.

Mark growled lustfully as they then fell back on his bed together. Charlotte squeaked in slight surprise, but when her back touched the bed, she wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him closer. Mark laughed as he had 'fun' with Charlotte. The most fun he had had in a while.


	5. Night Three

The next evening, Nate was checking his bills in his apartment. He heard his phone ringing and let it go to answer phone as he opened a letter, finding it to be a Final Warning about his rent. Nate answered the phone when he heard who it was and then after checking the uniform was still the same got ready for his night on the job. He arrived in time for the shift and then once he got to the desk he took off his hat.

"It's been seven years since I worked at this place, a part of my life I much regret..." he started, before switching the fan on and sitting down. "Saw kids burst in tears, a bear start eating a face... I tried to move on and just forget." he then added.

* * *

Chica moved and looked around. "Hey! Where's Bonnie?" she asked Freddy.

"I haven't seen him!" Freddy replied.

The two then called out for Bonnie and Carrie joined them as she had tried to look for the purple bunny.

"What could this be?" Bonnie was heard asking as the other animatronics entered the room he was in. He was looking over a big box, curiously. "This wasn't here before, it's bigger than me!" he then added.

"Maybe it's a big BOX!" Chica exclaimed.

"Obviously... It's full of party favors!" Freddy replied.

"Flowers!" Carrie suggested.

"Pickles!" Bonnie announced.

"Ponies!" Chica exclaimed.

"Pizza!" Freddy then suggested.

"Butterflies!" Carrie beamed.

"The Pox!" Bonnie exclaimed. "What?" he then asked as the others looked at him.

* * *

"Falling asleep... Until a phone starts ringing, six inches deep under the mess on my desk," Nate said, looking for the phone. He then put his hand on the rotten cupcake and scowled in disgust. "Why would they keep a rotten cupcake up here? Creepy and Grotesque." he said, wiping his hand on a Freddy picture.

Carrie looked distracted by the newest new guy who looked rather cute in her eyes, she then took out a flower and walked toward him while Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were discussing about the mysterious box. Nate went to his desk and went to search the cameras. He didn't notice Carrie just yet. Freddy and Chica were wary of touching the box while Bonnie insisted on checking it out. Carrie hid away shyly, she then took out her flower and left it on his desk as a sign of her acceptance and attraction.

Bonnie went to wrap it up once he was shouted at. "Uh-oh." he said, noticing the box was torn open and whatever was inside was gone.

* * *

Nate tapped the laptop gently. "Camera's gone dead..." he muttered, then noticed the flower and picked it up, though he continued on about the camera. "And now I'm wondering if it's all in my head..." he muttered. He couldn't help but smile at the flower though, it was quite pretty and looked around to find the source.

"Yes, it's all in your head!" Mysterious voices echoed.

* * *

Carrie hid back with the other animatronics. Nate glanced around, but then put the flower in a buttonhole of his shirt and returned to try and see what he could do about the laptop.

"Bonnie you said, it'd only take a minute." Chica announced as they entered the room Bonnie had been in.

"Maybe it took him instead?" Freddy replied.

"What should we do?!" Carrie yelped.

"I'm good at panicked screeching!" Chica announced.

"Let's look for clues!" Freddy suggested. "Bonnie's got to be near! Chica, would you-"

"AAAHH!" Chica screamed, then stopped. "Oh, sorry." she said, embarrassed a little.

"-Go look inside the kitchen?" Freddy then continued.

"How could he just disappear?" Carrie wondered about Bonnie.

"Yes." Chica nodded, running off to do that.

* * *

"Where's she going? Screen's not showing... could've sworn that camera was fixed" Nate said, looking confused but a little annoyed about the camera. While he was speaking, he didn't hear Chica's squeak as a off-gold animatronic tried to grab her, luckily she managed to escape and hide though.

"Foxy, please can you help us?" Freddy asked as he and Carrie came to the out of order stage. "We need you to tell us please where Bonnie is before it turns 6:00!"

Nate was searching through the cameras and found Bonnie tied up on one of them. "Bonnie?" he asked confused.

"Springtrap!" Bonnie muffled.

Springtrap jumped out of Pirate Cove.

" **SPRINGTRAP!** " Freddy and Carrie cried out of fear and ran off together to find Chica.

"Why's Bonnie here? And why's he tied up?! What's that sound in my ear?" Nate started to ask as he turned on his chair.

"It's 'cuz the Music Box stopped!" Chica exclaimed.

"Chica?!" Nate then exclaimed turning back to the screen.

"Oh, dear, watch out, he's coming for you!" Chica shouted to him.

"Good thing this door can be locked..." he muttered and went to the door and tried to shut it. However the buttons didn't work. "Funny, usually that only happens when-" he started.

Springtrap lunged at him and chased the man back, ignoring his cries.

Carrie wore a mask and a cape, trying to act like a brave superhero. "Don't worry, I'll save you!"

"Make me proud, Carrie!" Freddy encouraged the girl.

Carrie did a battle cry and flew toward Springtrap to make it go away from Nate.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Nate muttered, as though Freddy wasn't doing the saving he was still wearing a golden superhero suit.

Springtrap growled and tossed Carrie against the fan, breaking the top off, and the resulting ricochet making her hit the floor. Nate looked worried for Carrie, who was his favorite animatronic.

"Never mind..." Freddy muttered as he then came to help Carrie before fleeing. " **RUN AWAY!** "

"Don't worry, my love, it'll be all over soon!" Carrie called out, having a very obvious crush on Nate.

Nate watched them go and then had to fight off Springtrap himself. "Got nowhere to run and I've got no place to hide! Got no chance to fight or even pray!" he exclaimed as he was knocked to the floor by Springtrap. He struggled with the animatronic.

"He's got to be stopped!" Chica stated loudly, about Springtrap.

"He's too destructive to live!" Freddy added.

Bonnie muffled out something.

"What did he say?" Chica asked.

"He said 'watch out for the fan'!" Freddy replied while Carrie looked worried about Nate.

"A little help would be great! My face is about to be filleted!" Nate said, trying to push back against Springtrap forcing his face towards the exposed fan.

"Look!" Carrie pointed. "The Puppet is here to send it back to its crate!"

The puppet then dropped down to help Springtrap away from Nate. Nate managed to get free. Springtrap grappled with the puppet.

"Watch out for your strings!" Nate warned.

Springtrap growled and then threw the puppet at the fan. The puppet was thrown at the fan and became detached. Carrie and Freddy groaned from that, Freddy even covered Carrie's eyes while he looked away at the gruesome demise.

Nate winced. "Ooh..." he muttered. "Too late..."

Foxy then crashed out of the vent, knocking Springtrap out with the vent cover. Chica, who had just arrived at the door, gasped.

"Foxy!" Carrie gasped.

Bonnie fell from behind some stuff.

* * *

"You really can't go one night without popping out of things, can you?" Nate asked Foxy.

Foxy agreed that he couldn't in his pirate mumblings.

"He says he hid in there when Springtrap tried to stuff him in a Freddy Fazbear suit." Chica translated too.

"Aww, that's horrible." Nate replied to Foxy, having nothing against Freddy, but the fate would be horrible.

"Are you okay?" Carrie cooed to Nate.

"Yes, thanks," Nate said to Carrie, making sure his flower was alright too. "Speaking of horrible," he said, then said referring to Springtrap. "What'll we do about this?" he asked, nudging Springtrap with his foot.

Carrie blushed once she saw that he still had the flower, but she soon frowned. "The puppet was the only one who could defend us..."

"Now with him gone, there's no one to stop Springtrap!" Freddy frowned.

Bonnie struggled until he got his mouth free. "Well, I know two people..." he said.

Chica turned to him with a gasp. Even Foxy turned too.

Nate looked at Bonnie too. "Where do they live?" he asked.

"To the car!" Carrie called out, then looked to Nate. "Um, you have one, right?"

"Yeah, of course I do." Nate said, getting up and untying Bonnie, and then tying up Springtrap.

"All right, we should go then before morning breaks." Carrie nodded.

"Great idea." Freddy approved.

Nate nodded. "Yeah." he said, he then led them all into the car, the four animatronic animals in the back and had Carrie sit up front.

Carrie smiled as she sat up front while Bonnie gave directions.


End file.
